Chaos Surge
Chaos Surge Plot Summary: In a world parallel to Mobius known as Landril lives a planet of humans. One day, a boy comes across an orb harboring the soul of a hero lost long ago and the journey to stop an evil plot that's starting to unfold begins. Characters Main Characters: Maurice Alexander Oliver: The main character of the story and a high schooler who come across a blue orb. In his soul lies courage and justice and thus: he uses the power of Sonic the Hedgehog. Milo Clarence Williams: A little boy who lives in the orphanage that Maurice volunteers at. In his soul lies wisdom and sympathy and thus: he uses the power of Tails the Fox. Ken Joseph Peters: The tough and thick-headed friend and rival of Maurice. In his soul lies stubbornness and loyalty and thus: he uses the power of Knuckles the Echidna. Emily Violet Poema: A girl in Maurice's class and president of the student body who also works at the orphanage. In her soul lies kindness and optimism and thus: she uses the power of Amy Rose. Shane Roberto Gomez: A loner in Maurice's neighborhood. In his soul lies aggression and darkness and thus: he uses the power of Shadow the Hedgehog. Tabitha Honor Bossa: A flirty, feisty girl and Emily's best friend. In her soul lies manipulation and espionage and thus: she uses the power of Rouge the Bat. and, Andrew Charles Naka: Maurice's principal and friend of his father's. In his soul lies cunning and drive and thus: he uses the power of Dr.Eggman. Minor characters Mae Elizabeth Green: Emily's favorite child at the orphanage. She's sweet and friendly. Harry Wallace Pointer: Mae's friend and real troublemaker. He never thinks before speaking. Iggy Jordan Necho: The caretaker at the orphanage. He's kinda slow but very loving. Lea Ramona Abigail: Iggy's employee and chef at the orphanage. She likes to dance in her spare time. Pico Anthony Long: A member and president of the high school's Ninjutsu Club. Cor Brian Stevens: History teacher at Maurice's high school. He's a little goofy but very caring for others. and, Fox Edgar Revi: Lea's best friend and chef at the orphanage. Some say when he's excited or upset, things start to levitate Chapter 1. Part 1. Maurice I was in bed asleep when I started having a nightmare. I looked around to find my friends and family all dead. I walked over to the edge of a cliff and jumped off, I then woke up sweating and looked at my clock. It was seven AM, "Oh shoot, I'm gonna be late. for school."I said getting up. I put on my favorite jacket, t-shirt. jeans and boots, I grabbed breakfast and headed out the door. I arrived at school with a few minutes to spare. I took my seat and pulled out my notebook. "Bout time you got here, Maurice you slowpoke."I heard from behind me. I turned and saw Ken sitting there smiling like an idiot. "Overslept again?"He asked. "Yeah, I had a nightmare,"I replied. "Tell me about it."He said. I was about to when the bell rang and I saw Emily walk in along with her best friend Tabitha. "Ok, class turns out the teacher is gonna be a little late, so we have a few minutes to talk,"Emily told us as she took her seat in the front of the class. I looked at her and rolled my eyes. Soon enough the teacher walked in and began the lesson.I tried to pay attention, but I quickly dozed off. I was back in the same place as my nightmare, but this time, no one was there except me. I walked around and found a group of robots standing around a child. They looked like they were gonna hurt him. I didn't have time to think about it and I ran at them. I grabbed one and threw it at another, which started a domino effect knocking down the rest. I walked over to the child and reached my hand out, but before the child could take it, a giant robot appeared and grabbed him. A light flashed in front of me and I found a spring right next to me. I jumped on it and flew towards the robot. I delivered a kick to it's head and it went down, dropping the child next to me. The robot vanished into smoke and the child looked at me. "Thank you for saving me."He said. "It was no problem, happy to do it,"I replied. He shook his head and placed something in my hand. I looked at it, it was a blue orb. "What's this for?"I asked. "Courage and justice, Chaos Surge Mobianize."He said. The orb flashed a bright blue light and it swallowed me. My jacket turned blue along with my jacket sleeves turning tan. My t-shirt became tan as well and then my jeans turned blue. I held up my hands and white gloves appeared on them. I waved my hands over my shoes and they turned into red and white sneakers. I blinked my eyes and they turned green. I winced in pain as i felt something grow from my backside and groaned as I felt my ears change. I had just grown a short blue tail and blue hedgehog ears, finally my brown hair had turned blue. I ran around, stopped and gave a thumbs up. The light vanished and the child held up a mirror. "What did you just do to me?"I asked him, "That is not important, what is important: is that there will soon be a time for you to use the powers I have just granted you to save your world."He told me. "What?"I asked in confusion. He shook his head and walked backwards. "Your answers will become clear in due time."He said vanishing. I yelled out for him and heard a bell. I woke up again and looked around. "It was only a dream"I sighed happily. "Dude, school is over, you slept through the whole thing."Ken told me getting up. I yawned and shrugged. "I'll make up the work, right now I gotta get to the orphanage."I said getting up and walking out the door. I arrived at the orphanage and started helping the kids. As I was working, I kept thinking about the dream. "Hey Maurice, how was your day?"Asked Milo, one of the kids who lived there. "Not bad, slept through school."I told him. "Again?"He asked."What do you mean, again?"I replied, "Oh nothing, heh heh."He said trying to make sure I didn't get mad. I rolled my eyes and got back to work. After work, I picked up my belongings and headed for the door. "Bye buddy."I told Milo. He waved and I walked out. I was walking down the street when I suddenly tripped. I looked at my feet and saw the blue orb from my dream. "Oh no."I said. I picked it up and ran home as fast I could. Something told me, my life was never gonna be the same again. Chapter 1. Part 2. Milo "Bye, buddy,"Maurice said as he headed for the door. I waved back and went to my room. I laid down and pulled out my favorite book and began reading. Mae walked and looked at me. "What are you reading?"She asked. "It's called Moby Dick, it's about a sailor that's after a huge whale,"I told her not looking away. "Sounds fun, I was wondering if you wanted to go outside and play with me and Emily?"She asked holding a ball. "I would love to, but I'm getting kinda tired and I want to take a nap,"I said putting my book down. "Okay, well come outside when you're done."She said walking out of the room, I pulled my blanket over myself and rested my head on my pillow. I yawned and quickly fell asleep. I found myself stuck in some dark place and I looked around. I was alone. "What is this place?"I asked as I started to walk around. I walked for what seemed miles until I came across a child roughly my age on the ground. I looked at him."Is something wrong?"I asked. "Yes, my mommy and daddy are gone, a robot got them. I'm all alone."He said crying. "I know how you feel, my mother and father died when I was just a baby, it was hard for me, but I realized this was a chance to give myself the future they would have wanted for me, I'm sure this is your chance to do so as well,"I told him holding his hand. "You think so?"He asked before wiping away his tears. "I know so,"I said helping him up. "Thank you, mister."He said smiling slightly. "Why don't you run along now?"I said smiling. He shook his head and placed something in my hand. I looked at it and saw it was a yellow orb. "What's this?"I asked confused. "Wisdom and Sympathy, Chaos Surge Mobianize."He said. The orb lit up with a yellow light. "What's happening?"I asked. "Don't fight it, let it embrace you."He said with a monotone expression."I don't understand."I replied. The light then swallowed me and i began transforming. My sweater turned yellow with a peach circle in the middle. My pants then turned yellow as well. I clapped my hands and white gloves appeared on them. I tapped my sandals and they became red and white sneakers. I shook my head and my hair turned yellow. I then rubbed my eyes and they turned blue. I shuddered as I felt two yellow fox tails grow from my backside. I whimpered as my ears changed into yellow fox ears. I finished the transformation by pulling out a wrench and my yo-yo and placed them on my pants' clip. I looked at myself and gasped in shock. "You will do great things in the near future, I promise you this."The boy said as he began fading. "What do you mean?"I asked. He smiled and completely faded away. I then woke up and looked around. "Whoa, what a dream,"I told myself. I then remembered I agreed to play with Mae and Emily, I walked out and joined them as they were playing catch. As we were playing, Maurice's friend Ken walked up to us. "Hey Emily, it's time to go pick out the decorations for Mrs. Truesdale's retirement party."He said. Emily nodded, she said goodbye to me and Mae and walked away with him. I looked at Mae and we laughed. After an hour of playing, I decided to head back to my room. I laid down and felt something under my pillow, I lifted it up and saw the yellow orb from my dream. I picked it up and began studying it. I knew I needed to run some tests, but I wasn't sure why. Chapter 1. Part 3. Ken I approached the orphanage and looked at Emily. "Hey, Emily, it's time to go pick out the decorations for Mrs. Truesdale's retirement party,"I told her. She stopped playing with Mae and Milo and walked up to me. We started walking and talking. "So, I was thinking we could get some beige and pink confetti since those are her favorite colors."She said pulling out a checklist. "Yeah ok. but what about the balloons, same colors?"I asked rolling my eyes. "Yes, she will adore them, I know she will."She answered. We stopped at a cafe and sat down. "Question Ken, I didn't think you'd be the type to do it, so why did you agree to help with the planning?."She asked. "I was just bored,"I replied. "Oh."She said taking a sip of her latte. I took a bite of my sandwich. "Seems like you really appreciate Mrs. Truesdale."She said. "Yeah, well it's the least I could do after she helped me with my history credits,"I told her putting down the money for the food. "Yeah I heard Maurice found out about that and he told Mrs. Truesdale about it, is that why you and he are friends?"She asked. "Why are you acting like this?"I asked her glaring. "Oh look at you, being all stubborn."She giggled. I rolled my eyes and just let my mind wander off and I began daydreaming, as usual. I found myself in a dark place. I looked around and scratched my head. I saw a light and I walked towards it. I saw a sign and looked at it. "If one of your friends was in danger, what would you do?"I read. I didn't need to think about it. "I'd fight and save them, duh."I answered. Another sign appeared and i looked at it. "If two of your friends were in danger, would you save one or the other?"I read. "I would save both of them or die trying."I said smiling. A third sign appeared and once again i looked at it. "Final question, what is more important to you? Fame, Fortune or Friends."I read, "Seriously, friends they give me strength,"I answered. A final sign appeared and I read it. "Well done, here's your reward."I read. "Huh?"I asked. A red light appeared and something dropped into my hands. I looked at it and found a red orb sitting in the palm of my hands. Suddenly, i heard a voice in my head tell me to say the first thing to come to my mind. "Stubborness and Loyalty, Chaos Surge Mobianize,"I said holding the orb to my chest. My vest turned red and red sleeves grew from it. An moon in the position of a smile appeared on my vest with my shorts growing into red pants. I held my hands above my head and gasped as I saw white gloves with spikes growing from the knuckles appearing on my hands. I stomped the ground and watched as my sandals turned into red and yellow sneakers. I blinked and my eyes turned purple. I placed my hands on my head and smiled as my hair turned red and became dreadlocks and I shook as a short red tail grew from my back. I finished transforming by punching the air. I looked at myself and smiled. "I look good, tho I'm a little confused,"I told myself. I started walking until I heard Emily yelling at me and I woke from my daydream. "You were out of it, you know?"She said getting up. I got up too and began walking with her. "So, I gotta go see Pico about the cake, I'll catch up with you later."She said walking away. "Ok, see you back in the classroom then,"I said waving. I continued walking and sighed. "I reached my house and I went to take the key from under the rug and gasped as I picked up the red orb from my daydream.I looked at it and studied it. Figuring I would draw too much attention, I let myself into the house. Chapter 1. Part 4. Emily I and Ken were walking when I suddenly remembered I had to get a cake. "So, I gotta go see Pico about the cake, I'll catch up with you later,"I said as I was walking away. I headed back to the school and walked into the room of the Ninja Club and there was Pico in his usual meditation position. "Greetings Miss Emily."He said as I closed the door. "Hey Pico, I was wondering if you got the cake ready for Mrs. Truesdale's retirement party?"I asked him. He pulled it out and I took a look at it. It was vanilla white with beige sprinkles and pink flowers. "Yup perfect, thanks."I thanked him. He nodded and handed it to me. "See you tomorrow,"I told him walking out the door with the cake. "Yes, you will miss."He said sitting back down. As I was walking down the street, I pulled out my phone and started checking off things to do on my check list. I was so busy, I didn't even notice the oddly placed banana peel on the ground and I slipped sending myself crashing to the ground and knocking me out. I awoke in a dark place and I looked around. "Where am I?"I asked confused. I got up and started walking. I eventually reached a city. "How odd, a city in this place?"I asked as I walked past a dark library. The place was deserted and I was starting to feel anxious. I stopped when I felt something tug on the bottom of my dress. I looked down and saw there was a dog staring at me. "Oh hello cute little puppy, where are your parents?"I asked. He started whimpering. I looked at his paw and saw a thorn in it. I reached out and pulled it out as gently as I could. The dog tackled me and licked my face. He then got off and chased his tail. "Where's your home?"I asked him. He jumped into my arms and I shrugged, "How about we go find your family?"I said walking with the dog in my arms. We walked for an hour and he started whining, "Don't worry, we'll find your house."I comforted him. Eventually, we came up to a pink house and he hopped off. "There you go, glad to help you,"I said smiling, Before he went into the house, he dropped something into my hand and ran off. I looked at it, it was a pink orb with a tag on it. I looked at the tag curious. "Kindness and optimism, Chaos Surge Mobianize?"I said reading out loud. The orb lit up with a pink light and it swallowed me. I spun around as my dress turned red with white on the inside and on the bottom of the outside. I stopped and waved my hands as white gloves with gold bracelets appeared on them. My eyes suddenly turned into a lighter shade of green. I patted my head as my hair turned pink and my ears changed to that of a hedgehog. I shivered as I felt a short pink tail come out of my back. I lifted a foot into the air and my flats became red and white heeled boots. A hammer appeared and I grabbed it ending my transformation. I looked at myself and nearly let out a scream. But before I could, I heard someone calling me. I woke up and saw Shane staring at me and holding my cake. "You took a fall, you're such a klutz."He said blankly. He helped me and handed the cake to me. "Thanks, see you later Shane,"I said running off. I arrived at my house and began planning Mrs. Truesdale's party, not knowing at the time that the pink orb from my dream was mixed in with the party supplies. Chapter 1. Part 5. Shane I was walking down the street when I saw that girl: Emily trip on a banana peel that some idiot must have left on the ground. I walked over to her, picked up her cake, checked to see if the stuff in her bags were broken and then woke her up. "You took a fall, you're such a klutz,"I told her. She took the stuff from my arms and her cake. "Thanks, see you later Shane."She said running off. I didn't have anything else to do so I decided to head back to my home. I walked through the door, locked it and headed up to my room. I put my backpack away, sat down at my desk and began writing in my journal. As I was writing, I suddenly felt sleepy and passed out. I awoke in a dark place and I looked around. "This place seems oddly familiar,"I said as I began walking. Eventually, I arrived in a deserted city and studied it. As I was walking, I saw a man and woman being targeted by robots. "SOMEONE PLEASE HELP US!"The woman screamed. "It'll be okay dear, we'll get through this together."The man told her. The images of my parents and their deaths flashed before my eyes and I ran over to help them. I grabbed one robot and smashed it on the ground and watched as it vanished into smoke. Then I took two robots and slammed them into each other which made them fall, also vanishing into smoke. Three of the robots came after me, so I picked up a crowbar and struck them with it, They exploded and vanished into smoke. Just as I thought it was over, a giant robot appeared and stared down at me. "You have got to be kidding,"I said as it aimed at me. It launched a missile and I quickly jumped out of the way. I jumped onto the roof of a building and ran towards it. It decided to keep firing missiles at me, which I continued to dodge. I jumped onto off the roof and delivered a kick to its head and as soon as I landed on the ground, I tripped it. It went down hard and vanished into smoke just like the others. The man and woman walked up to me. "Thank you, young man."The woman said. "We owe you our lives."The man added. "I don't want your thanks, nor do I need it,"I replied.They stared at each other and proceeded to hug me. I struggled to get free even though my body was telling me to relax. They stopped the hug and looked at each other and transformed into a black orb which flew into my hands. I threw it onto the ground but it flew back into my hands. "Really?"I asked, The orb shook and I sighed. "Okay, aggression and darkness, Chaos Surge Mobianize,"I said. My tank-top transformed into a black jacket with red stripes on the arms and a white puff on the chest. My shorts grew into black pants and my sneakers became red and white hover shoes. I snapped my fingers and my hands became covered by white gloves with gold rings on them. I winced as a short black tail grew from my back and my ears to changed to that of a hedgehog. I rolled my eyes as they turned red and I finished my transformation by pulling out a gun and twirling it. I looked at myself and smirked, Just then I heard my front door being knocked on. I woke up, ran to my door and opened it, There was Emily's best friend and my old childhood friend: Tabitha. "What do you want?"I asked her, "Can't a girl visit her childhood friend at his place?"She asked. "Not if she's gonna cause trouble,"I answered. "I won't, promise."She told me as she walked in. She looked around. "How have you been since your parents died last year?"She asked, "I don't want to talk about it."I told her as we took a seat at the table. "Sorry."She apologized. We started catching up and after an hour, she had to go. "Sorry, Emily needs me for something, I'll come back later."She said walking out the front door. I went back to my room and saw the black orb from my dream on my desk. I walked over and picked it up. "Hmm."I said closing my bedroom door. Chapter 1. Part 6. Tabitha Category:Stories